


Somewhere Only We Know

by AmberGalaxy



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, KisuHaru - Freeform, Kisumi cant turn it off, M/M, Makoto Tachibana - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, kisumako, kisumakoharu - Freeform, makoharu - Freeform, makotos birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGalaxy/pseuds/AmberGalaxy
Summary: It's Makoto's birthday, and he usually spends it with his boyfriend. Only now he's got two boyfriends, so plans must change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first free fic and my first fic to post to A03! I only just got this done in time, and I'll be regretting staying up late to finish when im in work tomorrow, BUT PRECIOUS MAKOTO'S BIRTHDAY IS THE MOST IMPORTANT. Enjoy!

Makoto and Haru had been spending their birthdays together since they were children. Family and friends had come and gone, but in the end, it was always Makoto and Haru left. Makoto liked it that way, always cherished the little private moments they got together, especially when it came to birthdays.

Haru always had some gift or trick up his sleeve to make them memorable, in a way only Haru could. On his sixth birthday, it'd been the origami orca, which remained pristine on Makoto's desk to the very day. On his tenth birthday, it was a cute, fluffy plush cat, with a green ribbon round it's neck, sewn to perfection. On his sixteenth, it was a little wooden boat, green plastic gems delicately embellishing the edges. Haru's mother had sighed tiredly, Makoto remembered, apologizing to Makoto and saying something about him probably being too old for lots of handmade gifts. Makoto had vehemently disagreed, as politely as he could of course. Haru's handmade presents were the best thing about his birthday, he'd saved every single one, and he'd treasure them until he was an old man.

“You're so clever, Haru. I wish the stuff I made you was as pretty.”

“They are pretty.”

And Makoto was happy, even though he knew the stuff he made Haru in return wasn't pretty at all. His own attempt to make Haru an origami dolphin has resulted in nothing but an unrecognisable crumple, and that was one of his better attempts. Regardless, Haru never minded, he was always just happy to spend his time with him. Just Makoto and Haru, still together even after everyone had gone.

This year was different.

Makoto's twenty-first. They were back in Iwatobi to visit Makoto's family, they'd had a meal with Makoto's parents, played video games with Ran and Ren, then they sloped off to Makoto's parent's house, empty as it always was, to spend their usual birthday time together, only this time, they were waiting for someone. Haru looked a little unsettled where he was sat, shuffling under the kotatsu. Makoto's eyebrows furrowed a little with concern.

“Are you alright, Haru?”

“Mh.”

“Are you sure? You look a little uncomfortable.”

Haru looked up, cocking his head slightly as he pondered how to answer, Makoto waited patiently, smiling softly with encouragement until Haru finally found his words.

“I'm worried he'll laugh at my present for you.”

Oh, that wasn't what Makoto was expecting. Extremely opinionated people in the past had indeed criticized Haru's penchant for home made presents, but Haru had never cared, as long as Makoto liked them. So why was he worrying now? Maybe it wasn't the crux of the issue, since this would be the first time a third party was joining them for this kind of thing. Makoto reached forward, taking Haru's hand and stroking it with his thumb.

“He won't. Well, he might, but you know Kisumi doesn't really laugh at people in... in a malicious way. He's just the giggly type.”

Haru shrugged, but he squeezed Makoto's hand back.

Right on cue, the front door opened, and Kisumi's voice rang from the hall, accompanied by what sounded like lots of heavy carrier bags. Both Makoto and Haru looked up at the sound, and Haru sat up a little straighter.

“Hi babes! I hope you're both ready to paaaarty, 'cause I brought-”

Kisumi burst into the room, weighty plastic bags dangling from his arms. They looked really heavy, but Kisumi was pristine as usual, despite a slight flush in his face that didn't seem entirely like it was just from hauling the bags. Haru rolled his eyes, and Makoto tutted, getting up to go and help him. Kisumi hardly objected, passing most of the bags over while he looked about the room with bewilderment.

“What's going on, both of you? I thought this was supposed to be a party? Where's the music? I'm ready for gorgeous Mr Tatsuhisa to grace my ears!”

Makoto laughed apologetically. “We can't really have loud music here, we'd wake the neighbours. Um, Kisumi, this is a lot of drink, are we supposed to to drink al-mph...?!”

Makoto was promptly cut off by Kisumi pressing a long, languid kiss to his lips, sliding his arms round broad shoulders. It's not that Makoto was against Kisumi's enthusiastic kisses, quite the opposite in fact, but sometimes, it would be nice to have some slight notice. None the less, Makoto enjoys the kiss while it lasts, a little breathless when Kisumi slowly pulled away, his surely practiced smirk burning into him, voice smooth as silk.

“For the birthday boy...”

Makoto flushes a little, but he laughs. Kisumi is too much, and he knows it. Only he can pull off this stuff. Though Haru apparently doesn't agree, as evident from his tut from the kotatsu.

“I hope that's not your present. Kisumi can kiss Makoto any time.”

Kisumi giggles, unhooking himself from Makoto to cosy up with Haru on the floor, pulling him into a kiss that's a lot more delicate and fond. When he pulls away, he taps the swimmer on the nose, and Haru looks away, not smiling, but somehow looking pleased. Makoto feels a little more at ease, and goes to join them, setting some of the drinks Kisumi brought on the table.

“I appreciate you bringing these, though... you know this isn't a... party, right, Kisumi? Nagisa taking us out on the Saturday is about all the partying I can manage for the year.”

Kisumi pouted. “But this was supposed to be a special party for the three of us! What do you and Haru usually do?”

“Have dinner with my family....” Makoto faltered a little, since the three of them hadn't quite... divulged their situation with their families yet. Makoto's parents had always been fine with him being openly gay, and Ran and Ren had never even questioned it. But since Kisumi came on the scene, it would be a more... complicated conversation to have over the table. None of them were quite ready yet. “Haru used to invited Nagisa, Rei and Gou over too, but that's usually a separate thing, since we all live a little further apart now.”

Kisumi wasn't convinced. “Then what do you do, when it's just you and Haru?”

“I give Makoto his present.” Haru suddenly piped up, seriousness etched into his features. “We can't have anyone around when I do that.”

A smirk slowly spread over Kisumi's face, and he winked, tapping his nose knowingly as if he'd discovered a great secret. He looked between both men cheekily, a long pause hanging in the air.

“Ah. I get it.”

Haru nodded, apparently satisfied that Kisumi did. Makoto wasn't so sure, he knew that smirk. Kisumi cracked open one of the cans of beer, drinking smugly. Haru stared at him, his own can still untouched.

“... You're allowed to be here this time though.”

Kisumi just nodded, still smirking proudly away. Haru's eyebrows quirked into a frown, less pleased with this reaction now.

“It's very serious.”

Kisumi nodded again. “Oh, I know.”

“It's a very big honour.”

“Uh huh.”

“You'd better be on your best behaviour.”

“Oh?~ But I've been such a _bad_ boy, Har-”

“Um, Kisumi?”

Both men looked up in surprise as Makoto suddenly chimed in, his ears scarlet. He waved his arms a little in dismissal, trying to defuse the situation before it got too far.

“Um...! I don't think... Kisumi entirely understands, Haru-chan. Why don't you show him what you mean?”

Haru opened his mouth to protest at the honorific, but then decided against it. Maybe because of the occasion. He fidgeted a little before standing up, and padding into the next room. Kisumi stared after him, his smug expression dissolving into a more confused one. He looked to Makoto for help.

“...Did I read him wrong?”

Makoto laughed a little, nodding and Kisumi bit his lip sheepishly. “...Sorry. I don't know how to turn it off sometimes.”

Makoto shook his head. “Don't apologize! Both Haru and I really wanted you here tonight, it's not your fault you don't know the routine. We're just like an old couple I guess, pretty set in our ways. I... I hope you don't find it boring.”

Kisumi stared at Makoto like he'd gone mad, but then he shuffled closer, smiling fondly. “Neither of you are boring. Never boring.”

Makoto smiled back at him appreciatively, something warm stirring in his chest. This... thing they have with Kisumi, in so many ways it's still so new and alien, but Kisumi makes them happy, so somehow, it makes sense. He and Haru want Kisumi to stay, and for now, Kisumi seems to want to stay with them. They watch each other in companionable silence for as few moments before Haru comes back, something large, flat and rectangular cradled in his arms, covered with a wine coloured cloth. Makoto immediately guesses that it's a painting, but of what he's not sure. It's Haru, it could be anything. Makoto doesn't ask or reach out, instead happily waiting for Haru to settle next to him, it was always important for this process to be done in Haru's own time. After a few moments of contemplation, the object in Haru's arms is offered to him. Haru looks uncharacteristically shy, giving Kisumi the briefest of glances before looking at the floor.

“Happy birthday, Makoto.”

Makoto smiles his signature, taking the gift gently from Haru's arms.

“Thank you, Haru-chan.”

Kisumi looks over, his eyes suddenly burning with unexpected curiosity, he probably doesn't know much about Haru's artistic side, other than that art was something he excelled at in middle school. But painting for school and painting on Haru's own merit, were two wonderfully different things. Makoto strokes the cloth slightly, enjoying the anticipation of the moment before pulling it aside.

Makoto doesn't know a lot about art, but even he can see how beautifully the piece is painted. Every brush stroke is so delicate, every line is pristine and the colours meld and contrast together in a way that's almost quietly dazzling. The piece itself is of two goldfish. His goldfish. Every scale painstakingly painted in, their long fins flowing through the water. In the ocean, though the waters are calm. They're surrounded by other fish, and coral of every colour. It's beautiful, and Makoto doesn't know what to say, he almost wants to cry.

Kisumi is taken in by the painting too, his eyes as wide as saucers. He leans over the kotatsu to get a better look, practically gasping at the paintings quality. He doesn't understand the significance, but it doesn't matter, because he looks entirely taken in by everything else.

“Eh?! Did you seriously paint that, Haru? You're amazing! It's so pretty! You could put that in an art gallery and... um.”

Kisumi looks between the two boys, sensing the tension in the air. Makoto is still staring at the painting, entirely transfixed, but also distant somehow. A million miles away from them both. Haru on the other hand, almost looks frantic, his face slightly contorted with worry, his hands clutching the fabric of trousers in a vice-like grip. There's a long silence before Haru finally speaks.

“I'm sorry.”

Makoto finally looks up, though he's not all there yet, blinking at Haru dazedly. Haru frowns deeper.

“I didn't want to bring up painful memories. I-it's just, you've been trying so hard. Swimming in the ocean, both here... a-and in Minato... You're really amazing.”

Makoto finally smiles, and it's a little teary, but they're happy tears, Kisumi thinks. Makoto shuffles close to Haru, and pulls him into a hug. He looks weak with relief, leaning against Makoto and returning the hug just as warmly. Kisumi sighs a little,overwhelmed by the intimate moment. Kisumi honestly thought that them all having sex together was the closest they could get, but apparently not. This is something else, and Kisumi has to look away.

Makoto pulls away from the hug, stroking Haru's hair a little shyly, his face flushed with happiness. Haru looks much the same, though his smile just as happy, even if it is a lot smaller.

“It's really beautiful, Haru. You're such a brilliant artist. I'm really happy I've got a picture of my goldfish! I never took any photos of them, but I can look at them every day now! Maybe I should even get a copy printed to frame and put by the shrine...”

Makoto props the painting up on the kotatsu, regarding it proudly, Haru looks away, but Makoto can tell he's pleased. Kisumi on the other hand, is a little harder to read. He's smiling, but he can't quite meet Makoto's eye.

“Ahah... My present might be a bit underwhelming now...”

Makoto shakes his head. “Not at all! Haru making gifts has always been like... a tradition I guess? He's so good at making things, so it just makes sense. I can't really do the same back, though I used to try when I was a kid.”

Kisumi shuffles back in closer, looking a little guilty. “Uhuh. Yeah. I know. You've both... known each other a long time. I-I... guess. Eh. Nah, it's fine!”

“It's not fine. What's wrong?”

Both boys turn to look at Haru, whose staring at Kisumi with a softer gaze now, it's clear the subject won't be dropped unless Kisumi succumbs. The pink-haired boy shrugs, pressing his lips together as he tries to find his words.

“...I-I don't know. I feel a little intrusive I guess. This is supposed to be... your time, right?”

“Yeah, but it's our time now. All three of us. We agreed.”

“Mh. That... it makes me really happy. It's just early days, you know? It's just... looking at that painting, I was just thinking... you both really love each other. It must be really... nice?”

Kisumi laughs nervously, trying to shrug it all off.

“But you don't really need me to tell you that. And... and it makes me happy to see, really.”

And Kisumi really means that, they can tell. But Makoto still can't help but feel bad. He definitely does feel like he's falling in love with Kisumi, and that Haru isn't far behind him, but the journey there wasn't going to be a smooth one for any of them, but maybe the fact that they're all willing to take it says enough. He takes Kisumi's arm, and pulls him close, Haru taking the other and following suit, until they're all hugging in an awkward bundle. Even so, Kisumi doesn't pull away, instead putting his arms round both of them and aggressively snuggling in.

“I know. I'll wait.”

This has to be worth it, Makoto thinks. He wants them to be all together like this for all their birthdays, for this year and the next. And maybe even all the ones after that.


End file.
